Our Perfect Scene
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: "He certainly forgot about the kiss, didn't he?" CC half-joked in bitterness. Well it's on my mind, I'm heading back in time... LuluXCC one-shot songifc with Mercy Mercedes' "Perfect Scene". Takes place in ep. 1 R2. R&R please, I know I suck at sums.


Our Perfect Scene

Anime: Code Geass

By: Ryu-Takehshi

**A/N's: This is my first try at a song-fic, so we'll see how this goes… Please enjoy~! (^_^)**

"_**All in all, it's the perfect scene. And it's not anywhere that I would rather be. And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams. And oh, we're getting close now don't turn away!"**_

C.C. smiled.

It was far less than a wide, goofy grin, like that of Tamaki; although, it was much more than her usual teasing smirk. So, she labelled the small upturning at the corners of her mouth as a smile.

And, she had every right to smile like this; she defended herself as she stared at the display screen from her isolated place inside the ship.

Even after a year, Lelouch was as bold and calculating as ever; and just about to coolly and casually take on a big time gambler with nothing less than his usual confidence.

His violet eyes, one of which was still containing the Geass somewhere inside of him, still had that rebellious, intelligent shine that everyone saw in them. But C.C. saw more than that.

She saw the tiniest hint of kindness, and the even smaller hints of sadness and loneliness that had always been there; the ones that no one, even those with the illusion of being close to him, ever saw.

But C.C. saw it. Though at first, she had thought it to be a trick of lighting, or possibly her imagination; she soon learned that it was nothing of the sort.

She and Lelouch clicked together. They were accomplices, partners and, dare she even think it, the closest of friends. He understood her the way no one in her lifetime _ever_ did; and she understood him more than, she knew, he would like to admit.

He was her warlock and she, though it seems he had forgotten, was his witch; his green-haired, pizza loving witch.

"C.C.-san…"

Lost in her memories, she hadn't even noticed the metal door to her room slide open. Her smile quickly turned into her expressionless face as she spun her chair around to face one of her subordinates; there was only one person that deserved to see any emotion on her face, and it certainly wasn't this lowly worker.

"What is it…?" her monotone voice questioned.

"We've located the target…"

She half-spun her chair so that the soldier could see Lelouch walking on the display screen. "Yes, I can see that… Contact Kallen and tell her that we will begin shortly."

The soldier saluted, "Yes Ma'am!" before stepping out of the room.

As soon as he left, the immortal woman sighed and turned her attention back to Lelouch on the screen. By now, the chaos they had planned was just beginning to take form and it was nearly time for C.C. to make her entrance.

"I must bring him back…" she muttered to herself.

And, in that moment, a rare occurrence happened. After glancing around the room quickly, making sure that no other subordinates were here to witness this, sadness swept across C.C.'s eyes, her expressionless face suddenly filled with emotion as she stared longingly at the, now panicking, raven-haired boy on screen, who was shouting for Rolo.

"Lelouch…"

Was she sad that Nunnally, a girl C.C. truly found a friend in, had been replaced with this boy? Perhaps it was the fact that Lelouch, (though in his defence, his memories were erased), thought that Rolo had _always_ been there instead of the beautiful, blind and crippled light of his life.

Or maybe, C.C. was just saddened at the fact that Lelouch had forgotten about her, his witch, his friend.

"He certainly forgot about that kiss, didn't he?" She half-joked in bitterness as she recalled the kiss she had impulsively given him inside the Gawain.

"_**Well it's on my mind; I'm heading back in time. And when I think of all the songs we used to play. And then I think of you and it's alright, I think of you and it's alright…"**_

She looked again at the camera focusing on her warlock. By the look on his face, she could tell that he was trying to plan out a way of escape, maybe even looking for his 'brother' as well.

C.C. didn't know why that boy named Rolo got to her. There was just something about him that seemed… off? She couldn't place it and she could only wonder how Lelouch, being as smart as he is, couldn't get the same feeling.

Her small smile from earlier returned as she stared into the deep violet of his calculating eyes. She didn't even have to stare long to see that same sadness and loneliness that had always been there; and it was because of this that she knew _her_ Lelouch was still in there, somewhere.

"_**And it's the sorta thing that gets me to lose my mind. And it's the flash-flashy eyes that make it worthwhile…"**_

She played over what she would do when she saw her warlock again. She'd need to get close to him, close enough to make some sort of contact - which would re-activate his dormant Geass.

A kiss would work, she thought.

She didn't know, nor did she _want_ to know, why the thought had appeared in her head, but it was true nonetheless. A kiss would be the quickest way to re-activate his Geass and restore his memories. Her gaze never left the black haired boy as she logically thought, "…besides, it's not like it hasn't happened before…"

"_**And every time when we, we get together, we just fall in love again."**_

_ C.C. averted her gaze slightly. "No…" she muttered. "Actually, I'm kind of nervous…"_

_ She turned to face the black prince, who had a genuine look of confusion on his face; and C.C. knew it was because she had never admitted to nervousness, or any kind of emotional weakness. (Aside from that one time in the cave, but that was a different story.)_

"_You need to win this, Lelouch, for your own sake." _

_ Truer words had never been spoken, she thought. Lelouch needed to win for himself, or else his dream would never be realized, and hers would never come true._

_ She didn't know why, but she felt like this was the right thing to do. She slowly ascended from her seat and, with gaining speed, was nearing Lelouch's face with each second._

"_And… for the results of your actions…"_

_ If Lelouch was confused before, C.C. could only imagine what was going through her warlock's head when she had pressed her lips against his._

"_**All in all, it's the perfect scene. And it's not anywhere that I would rather be. And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams. And oh, we're getting close now don't turn away."**_

"It was supposed to be nothing… a favour… to him…" she sighed, recalling that day and how she was as confused as she assumed he was when the exiled prince complied and kissed her back.

"Clearly that boy doesn't understand the meaning of _nothing…_" she scoffed. "What a silly warlock I have…" She said to herself as she received a message suddenly on her communication device.

"Bzzt... C.C-san, where are you? It's nearly time to start!"

"Yes, I'm coming…" she answered quickly as she perfectly masked the sadness, which had accumulated in her voice, when she was lost in her reverie.

"_**It's on my mind. I've got, I've got it all, and I just wanted you to come inside. It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time."**_

She gave one last pained, yet knowing smile at her black prince on the screen before standing from her seat. "It seems I lost track of time in my… no, _our _memories… my warlock…"

"_**It only takes just a second when you understand you're out of time…"**_

She glanced back into the room, which would once again be the quarters that she and "Zero" would occupy together. "This is the second time I'm doing this for _you_…" she said to herself as she finally left the room. "Try and remember _this_ kiss, would you, my warlock?"

"_**All in all, it's the perfect scene. And it's not anywhere that I would rather be. And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams. And oh, we're getting close now don't turn away!"**_

**A/N's: Seriously, if anyone knows how to make border lines on fanfic. net, can you tell me? Anyway, I have three main pairings in Code Geass that I love to fan-spaz over, and they are as follows: Lelouch X C.C.; Suzaku X Euphemia; and Gino X Kallen. I recently noticed that some of my favourite songs really match they're relationships so I thought it might be good to practice how to write song-fics with these pairings. Please tell me how I did on this, my first song-fic and my second Code Geass and C.C X Lelouch fanfic. Much obliged! Please Review! ~Ryu-Takehshi**


End file.
